


Chaunceys Story: The Last Struggle of Good and Evil

by Walruskin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Wonder Showzen
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, Multi, Puppets, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walruskin/pseuds/Walruskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover fic written by an eleven-year-old transgender orphan. I didn't proofread this for her so be nice, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaunceys Story: The Last Struggle of Good and Evil

A/N: This is my first time writing, so be kind to me :~

 

One day Clarence was doing asking people what they're running from...   
Letter P was in the girls locker room.  
She rubed her firm, perfectly shaped Busters as the water cascaded over her heavenly shiny body.The bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water making her pretty skin shiny in the fire-fly lighted nightime air coming from the open window She stretched upwards, making her C-cup Nature's little thermometers look even bigger. She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of Aunt Flo.Secretly though, she was quite attracted to Aunt Flo.  
Meanwhile Aunt Flo was walking by Letter P house, in Earth  
She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!   
She looked unto the window. She gazed unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature   
Suddenly, Clarence walked in.   
As Clarence was undressed by the girls, he examined them carefully  
"You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!"   
They are like a pair of great big 51 pegasi bs   
"Why dont you feel them"  
"Can I feel more?"   
"Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed his manhood.  
"you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us" Aunt Flo started thrusting Clarence's soldier back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into her.   
She quickly got very wet indeed. Her lovebox was as wet as a deep ocean river bed. Clarence' thrusted his huge equipment into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers kalamazoos softly.  
This went on for 6 hours, before the girls got tired.   
"thank you"   
"Dont mention it"   
its an honour to pleasure you h0t girls )  
Aunt Flo turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room.   
Clarence' put his cloaths on, but Aunt Flo and Letter P stayed naked.   
"What did you come here for anyway?"   
"Oh, yes, i came here to tell you Giant Titan has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"

"ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your erotic quest!"   
"No time for that!, you will have to stay naked."  
"oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys"  
"yes, I love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in sexy ways!"  
"Wed do anything for you snuggems."  
"ok lets go!!!!"   
"ok"   
"ok!"   
"ok!"   
And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest. 

Then our sweaty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate the Giant Titan's forbodding phallic shaped volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. 

Clarence thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then the Giant Titan's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Giant Titan's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted. By Sex.  
No... they had to be clever.

So Clarence came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!  
Clarence's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
Aunt Flo knew exactly the best store to go: Hot Topic.

So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Chauncey deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate the Giant Titan's headquarters 

As normal, Clarence couldn't help but get embarrassed about getting naked in front of Aunt Flo and Chauncey in a store at night.he swallowed his blushes and got on with it though.   
Clarence put on nice tight redleather pantsthat made his man bulge stand out quite nicely. . Then a black tanktop with 5 Seconds of Summer's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but he only did that because it was the color Letter P died Her hair these days, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something.  
Aunt Flo wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from dragon tongue that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Chauncey also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face the Giant Titan!

*30 long boring minutes I couldnt bother to write later*

So they defeated the Giant Titan and everyone was satisfied!

Giant Titan: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm unstopable!  
Lunatica: No No, back into your box!  
Giant Titan: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!my skin flute wont fit!  
Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!  
Lunatica: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!  
Giant Titan: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!  
Lunatica: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?  
Giant Titan: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!  
Lunatica: Bwwwaaa!, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!  
Chauncey: chotto mate-ah!  
Giant Titan: huh ;^_^;   
Aunt Flo: domo desu-ka @_@?  
Lunatica: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!  
Chauncey: well, I want you, how about that?   
Chauncey winked at Lunatica, but .  
But Aunt Flo was all hot 'n that, Lunatica thought. So   
Lunatica Left the fanfic and looked for a nice bed to crawl into together and maybe more Lunatica: Oh definitely more, I'm going to rip your clothes off and rub my yoni and your Welly Top until we achieve perfect femlovin'!

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.  
Giant Titan: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


End file.
